Ghosts
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: One-Shot. Careless Jonathan dropped his hanky in the supposedly haunted guest room and set Alanna and Raoul off to fetch it. Who knew that someone so big was scared of the dark? My first humor-ish fic.


"Alan…" Raoul said in a shaky voice. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Alanna swatted at him. For goodness' sake, the man was more than a head taller than her and he was still in the doorway, clutching the door in fear! "Nothing's going to go wrong," she reassured him, trying her best to sound wasn't doing a good job, though.

Raoul gulped and walked in reluctantly, stepping on the hardwood floor as if there was someone sleeping inside the room. He still gripped the handle of the door, keeping it open so that some of the light from the candles outside could illuminate the room just a bit.

"Close the door," she ordered.

Raoul shook his head sharply. The only things he could see in the room were Alanna's unsettling eyes, a chair, and a vase on a desk on the far left side of the room. Other than those, he could see nothing.

"What if someone passes us by? Then they'll report us to Duke Gareth," Alanna whispered. "We've got to close it."

He sighed. "Fine." He closed the door gently although he wanted so much to keep it open. Soon enough, the room was pitch black except for Alanna's startling purple orbs. Of all the nights that Jonathan could've dropped his handkerchief, he picked the night of the new moon.

"Alan!" he whispered. "Don't you have the gift? Do something! Before the spirits come out to attack us!" He gripped Alanna's arm, still shaking.

She laughed and jerked out of his hold. "Hush! Don't wake them up_,"_ she said. "They need to sleep too, you know? Just be sure not to sweat. They're attracted to sweat. Especially the sweat that smells like fear or nervousness."

Raoul cuffed her in the arm. "Don't do that!" he scolded. "You're not helping."

She had to stifle a giggle as she coaxed her gift to light. The room suddenly brightened with Alanna's glowing purple gift, revealing that there were pots of ferns by the window on both sides of the room. There was a table that seated only one or two people. It was obvious that whoever was staying in that room was a person of solitude.

"See?" she said, waving it around the room. "There_ are_ no ghosts."

She could feel Raoul's fear easing but it was still there.

"Right," he said. "Let's just get Jonathan's hanky and get out."

"Oh, Raoul, don't be such a coward. You're bigger than me in size and width and you're scared of the dark?" She walked around, eyes trained on the ground for a green piece of cloth.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." He scoffed. "I'm afraid of what's in it," he added nervously.

He gulped and wandered about anxiously. The faster they could find that kerchief, the faster they'd be able to go back out of the horribly dark room. Alanna's light wasn't helping Raoul much either. The purple tint just made everything seem… mysterious and untrustworthy. _Not that Alan was untrustworthy, _he thought. _ It was just that purple was an unusual color in most living things._

A chair screeched. Raoul jumped. "What was that?" he asked, his voice deadly soft.

"Rats," she said calmly. But the shaking of the light gave her away. Alanna was nervous as well.

"If you say so…" he whispered. He pulled his cloak tighter around him. Was it getting colder?

"Alan…" he said. His voice was shaking again. "It's getting cold. We should go back to our rooms. Jon can survive without Delia's gift."

"No," she whispered. "We're going to stay here and find out what's really spooking us." She went over to Raoul and took him by the arm. "And you're going to find out with me."

He gulped. "Oh, no.."

"Hello." It was a hollow voice. One that seemed to have no source.

"What was that?" he asked.

A shiver ran up Alanna's spine. "I don't know."

"I think I do…" Raoul looked at empty space, eyes glassy. "I bet it's bloody Bruce."

"Who's bloody Bruce?" she asked

The big Knight drew a breath. "They say that he murdered his family here in the palace. Then, afterwards, he killed himself from guilt in this very room."

"Oh, please," she said, turning around to examine the whole room. "That's just a horror story. It isn't real… Is it?"

Raoul shrugged. "I'ven't a clue."

"Hello?" There it was again. That hollow, disembodied voice sounded from all around. "Have you seen my father?" it echoed. The voice was definitely female.

"They also said that Bloody Bruce had a daughter," he added.

"Oh, please, Raoul," Alanna said. "You're making this stuff up as you go."

"I am not!" he said defensively.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a second. Another one came, shining light on what looked like a girl with disheveled hair, very pale skin, and a distorted body. Something red covered most of her white nightgown and her eyes were the color of blindness. Alanna bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

It was Raoul shrieked and finally lost all his courage. "You're on your own, Trebond!" he wailed as he ran towards the door, opened it, and scrambled into the hall. Only when she couldn't hear Raoul's footsteps did the lightning seize.

"Jon!" Alanna yelled. "What was that about?"

The room was suddenly lit by a bright blue light, revealing the crown prince of Tortall. "How'd you know it was my work?" he said, disappointed.

"I can tell one of your illusions from a mile away," she said as she rolled her eyes. "And besides, lightning without the thunder? I mean, really Jon, do you think I'm that much of a dunce?"

He shrugged. "Well, Raoul didn't spot the mistake. So all is well." He beamed and walked towards her. "That was just payback for Raoul's prank the other day. I was coated with _honey and feathers!_" Alanna opened her mouth to ask a question but he didn't give him the chance. "Yes, I'm the one who started the rumor about 'Bloody Bruce'."

"For the love of the Goddess, Jon. You could've at least let me in on the prank," she sighed.

He put an arm around his squire. "Don't tell me you were actually scared," he teased.

She gasped. "I was not!"

"Excuse me." The disembodied voice echoed through the room.

She cuffed her Knight Master in the arm. "Jon! Stop that!"

Jon ducked his head. "Oh, fine."

"Good," she sighed.

"You were scared," he teased.

"Was not!" she denied.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat."

Alanna scowled. Her Knight Master was going to find something wet and sticky in his bed when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) If anyone hasn't noticed, it's set in 'In the Hand of the Goddess'. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I'd love constructive criticism if you have any for me. =) **

**I actually wrote this for my birthday but it wasn't finished by then because of my dreaded school. -.-" Oh, well. It's up now, isn't it? If you're wondering, I just turned 13! Whoopie! We had sushi and we went to Splash Island. =) But the whole growing older thing sucks…**

**Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review! May you have a wonderful life!**

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**


End file.
